1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a panel provided to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate forms one unitary cell. Main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture (He+Ne) of neon and helium and inert gas containing a small amount of xenon (Xe) are filled in each cell. When a discharge is induced using a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and excites phosphors provided between the barrier ribs, thereby embodying an image. The plasma display panel is attracting attention as a next generation display apparatus due to its slimness and lightweightness.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a structure of a conventional plasma display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma display panel includes an upper panel 100 and a lower panel 110. The upper panel 100 has a scan electrode 102 and a sustain electrode 103 paired on an upper substrate 101, which is a display surface for displaying an image thereon. The lower panel 110 has a plurality of address electrodes 113 arranged to intersect with a plurality of sustain electrode pairs on a lower substrate 111, which is a rear surface. The lower panel 110 is spaced apart in parallel and is sealed to the upper panel 100.
The upper panel 100 includes the scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 having including transparent electrodes 102a and 103a formed of transparent indium-tin-oxide (ITO) and bus electrodes 102b and 103b formed of metal. The scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 are covered with an upper dielectric layer 104. A protective layer 105 is formed on the upper dielectric layer 104.
The lower panel 110 includes a barrier rib 112 for partitioning a discharge cell. A plurality of address electrodes 113 is arranged in parallel with the barrier rib 112. Red (R), green (G), and blue (B) phosphors 114 are coated on the address electrode 113. A lower dielectric layer 115 is formed between the address electrode 113 and the phosphor 114.
The transparent electrodes 102a and 103a constituting the scan electrode 102 or the sustain electrode 103 of the plasma display panel are formed of expensive ITO. The transparent electrodes 102a and 103a cause an increase of a manufacturing cost of the plasma display panel. Accordingly, a great attention is drawn to manufacturing a plasma display panel reducing a manufacture cost and guaranteeing a visual characteristic and a driving characteristic enough for user's viewing.